Rainy Day Rendezvous
by scgamecock1
Summary: After many hours of grading final exams together, it's time for Professor Layton and his lovely assistant Emmy to go home. But it's pouring down rain outside and Emmy has no umbrella...or scooter.


Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my second mature fan fiction ~ I hope you enjoy it! Comments or feedbacks are greatly appreciated :)

I do not own the Professor Layton franchise or Level-5 Inc. Just this story alone.

**Rainy Day Rendezvous**

Final examination week has finally ended at London's Gressenheller University. Excited students hurriedly left the campus to enjoy their summer vacation. The faculty also looked forward to their break; for nearly two months, they get to enjoy the nice, summer weather without the worries of coming up with lesson plans, assignments, and tests. But before the staff can start their much needed vacation, they must first grade their students' final exams. For nearly four hours, Hershel Layton – distinguished professor of archeology, has been looking over and grading such exams. The exam was a doozy, consisting of four essay questions which had to be answered in 500 words or more, 50 true or false, and 100 multiple choice. It commanded critical thinking and hours of preparation from students. In other words, the exam was hard as hell and even the good professor admitted it. He tried to persuade Dean Delmona, head of the university, to ease back on the undergrads but Delmona would not have it. In an effort to maintain the school's prestigious reputation, the loony ole' dean decided it was best for students to work extra (or more like 'dauntingly') hard that year by enforcing professors to challenge them with ludicrous assignments and exams. Professor Layton looked at the small stack of papers left on his desk and gave a small sigh of relief. He was nearing the end of this daunting ordeal having only two more exams left to grade (he first started with 200). Normally, grading exams was not such a tedious task – professors only had to review the essay parts. A machine would do the rest of the work by scanning and grading the multiple choice and true or false questions as the answers were bubbled in on separate sheets. Unfortunately for the staff at Gressenheller University, that handy-dandy machine broke down on the first day of finals leaving them to grade all parts of the exams manually. The professor closed his eyes momentarily to give them a break.

"Are you alright, professor," a young brunette softly asked. It was Emmy Altava, the professor's attractive assistant. She looked at her boss with worried eyes as she sat across the room on a sofa.

The professor opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright, Ms. Altava. A little tired is all."

Emmy had been assisting the professor all afternoon. She helped grade the multiple choice and true and false questions leaving him to focus on the essays. Although she had finished her part, Emmy insisted she stay and wait for him in case he needed anything else. The professor secretly thanked his lucky stars for having Emmy. Without her help, he would have probably ended up grading the exams well into the morning (to think he didn't want her in the beginning!). As he resumed his work, Emmy went back to reading her photography magazine – or so it seemed. In actuality, she was gazing at him, using the magazine to make her look incognito. As she studied the professor, the girl couldn't help but blush. His dark eyes were to die for, making Emmy go weak at the knees each time they met hers. She loved his adorable smile and perfect lips – lips she often dreamed of kissing. His musky scent and deep, sexy voice never failed to make her heart skip a beat. Although she never saw the professor in the raw (or even shirtless), Emmy knew he was fit as he was keen on fencing and eating healthy. To put it simply, the man was a stud without even trying! Oh how she wished she could see the treasure he was hiding under all those damn clothes! Such intense desire for the professor somewhat frustrated Emmy. For the three long years since they've known each other, Emmy has had a huge crush on him dropping cues here and there. The brilliant professor, however, never took notice. Their relationship was strictly business – much to her dismay. To Professor Layton, as it seemed, Emmy was just an assistant and maybe, just maybe, a friend.

To take her mind off the subject (and fear he might catch her ogling at him), the young brunette walked over to a window to look at the view. A small frown formed on her pretty face at the sight of dark clouds forming across the skies, casting a gloom over London. She regretted not listening to the weatherman's advice to bring an umbrella. Suddenly, a loud roar of thunder was heard from above.

"Oh dear, that didn't sound good," the professor's deep but gentle voice spoke out. "It seems like it's going to rain."

"I'm afraid so professor," Emmy grimly replied. This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night (not that she had any plans).

As Emmy continued to mope over the weather (and her failed attempts at attracting the professor), Professor Layton spoke.

"And that's the end of it," he exclaimed as he set his pen down. He exhaled a sigh of relief then gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for your help, Emmy. I couldn't have done this without you."

Emmy tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. That always happened whenever the professor thanked or complimented her.

"That's what I'm here for, professor," she replied happily. "Which is why I am your number one sidekick … just don't tell Luke I said that."

Professor Layton gave a small chuckle as he gathered his stuffs. "Don't worry Emmy, I won't."

As the duo walked down the empty hallway, a deafening thunder boomed from above followed by a heavy downpour. Emmy cringed at the thought of having to wait for the bus under the pouring rain. Her scooter was at a repair shop after it broke down a couple day ago. In the meantime, she had been using the bus as her means of transportation.

"Good night, professor," Emmy said when they approached the university's double doors. "Have a safe drive home."

Professor Layton however, didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he had a quizzical look on his face.

"Emmy, where is your umbrella?"

"I forgot to grab it on my way out," she fibbed sheepishly.

The professor gave a small sigh as a look of worry formed across his face. Emmy did not like that look.

"It's okay professor," she replied, "I'll be alright – there's no need to worry."

The professor, however, shook his head.

"Oh no. I cannot and will not imagine a young lady outside in the pouring rain – riding a scooter for that matter."

"Actually," Emmy replied softly as her face grew red from embarrassment, "I've been taking the bus. My scooter is being repaired."

"I'll drive you home then," the professor simply replied.

Emmy grew flustered. She didn't want to inconvenience the professor by having him drive her home especially since they lived quite a distance from each other. Besides, she thought, it was her own foolishness for not bringing an umbrella.

"Please, professor," she nearly begged. "It's okay. The bus shou-"

"Emmy, my dear, I insist," Professor Layton said with a smile. "I won't be able to rest knowing you had to stand outside in the rain. Please, allow me to take you home."

Emmy knew it was no use to argue. The man wasn't going anywhere unless she agreed to his request. After a moment of thought, she finally said yes. She had to admit, the thought of the professor taking her home made her giddy inside. To ride in the car with him...alone. Not to mention drive her to her place. Perhaps leaving her umbrella at home wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Thank you professor," Emmy said softly with a smile.

The drive to her place was fairly long and awkwardly quiet. Emmy entertained herself by looking out the window as the professor drove. After what seemed an eternity, he finally broke the silence by turning on the radio to a station that played soft rock.

"I wish there was a station that played classical music," he replied softly without taking his eyes off the road.

Emmy smiled to herself. Although she was more of a rock and roll type of girl, she did enjoy some Mozart and Beethoven once in a while. About fifteen minutes later, they were finally at her place. As the professor pulled up her small driveway, an idea popped up in Emmy's mind.

"Would you like to come in professor," Emmy asked before she stepped out of the car. "I can make you a nice cup of tea."

The professor gently shook his head. "As much as I'd love to Emmy, I can't. It's late and I better go home."

"You don't have to stay very long."

"I really shouldn't, my dear," the professor replied. "It's been a long day. You need your rest."

Emmy, however, would not have it.

"Professor, it's the least I can do for you. I mean, you saved me from the possibility of developing pneumonia this evening!"

She then added firmly, "I insist."

The professor sat silently as he debated to himself. It was late and he did not want to stay at his young assistant's place after hours. He was, after all, an English gentleman. But Emmy seemed quite determined to serve him tea and after a moment's thought, he agreed. Besides, tea was his choice of beverage and he was well-known for never denying one. He figured he'd stay for a cup then go home when he finished.

"I suppose a cup wouldn't hurt," he finally said much to his assistant's delight.

Emmy led the professor inside her pad and to her living room. It's been awhile since the professor last set foot in her place and he was always accompanied by his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke.

"Make yourself at home, professor," Emmy said as she headed to the kitchen.

Professor Layton sat down on the sofa and looked around. Her home wasn't that big but it was cozy. Photos of Emmy, her friends, and family adorned her walls. The professor smiled and found himself feeling at ease. He reached up, paused for a moment to think, then slowly removed his famous top hat. He figured it was the proper, gentlemanly thing to do in the presence of a lady especially inside her home. Placing his hat on the coffee table, the professor sat back and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Emmy could not help but be thrilled. The fact the professor, and _only_ the professor, was in her home made her tingly inside. She knew this was her chance to confess to him how she feels. After all, what better way to express her feelings than over a cup of his favorite drink. She prayed that maybe, hopefully, she and the professor could get a little...dare we say...frisky?

Back in the living room, Professor Layton patiently waited for his tea. A sweet, aromatic smell filled his nostrils, making him salivate a bit. Within a flash, Emmy entered the room, as promised, with his beloved tea.

"Here's your tea, professor. A dash of sugar and some milk – just the way you like it."

"Thank you Emmy," the professor said kindly as he took the cup. A huge smile spread across his handsome face as soon as the delicious flavor hit his taste buds. Emmy sure had a knack for making a fine cup of tea.

"I'd like to thank you again for driving me home," Emmy said as she sat next to him.

"There's no need to thank me my dear," the professor replied softly with a shake of his head. "Besides, you've been such a huge help to me today. It is you I need to be thanking."

As he resumed enjoying his tea, Emmy became speechless at the site before her. She was stunned at the site of the professor hat less. In the three years she's known him, Emmy swore she never saw the professor without his cherished top hat. Many times she wondered what he looked like without it. Emmy felt that familiar feeling of warmth creep across her cheeks. One can't blame the poor young lady for feeling that way. Hat free, Professor Layton was indeed a lot more attractive. His gorgeous dark eyes were much easier to appreciate and gaze into. His handsome features seemed a lot more defined; his nose, high cheek bones, and lips – lips she desperately wanted to kiss. Most importantly, she studied and admired his dark brown hair. It was short but lush and it had a soft and silky look to it. Emmy tried very hard to refrain herself from actually reaching out to touch it. In fact, she was fighting against her tremendous urge to jump the man right then and there in the comfort and privacy of her home. But try as she might, Emmy could no longer contain her emotions _and_ desires. Her attraction to the professor was much too strong. She wanted him bad – real bad. She made up her mind that she was going to fulfill her desires right there, right now. That evening, she was going to be the Emmy Altava everyone knew. The Emmy Altava who was brash and fearless - never intimidated by anyone, anything. She knew she had to do what it takes to get what she wanted, when she wanted, where she wanted.

"You know professor," she spoke, her voice suddenly taking a seductive tone. "I think you're gorgeous."

The professor nearly choked on his chamomile tea.

"I beg your pardon," he asked, a bit perplexed.

"You heard me," Emmy purred as she moved closer to him. "I think you're hot. I've always had from the moment I first laid my eyes on you."

The professor's eyes grew big with surprise upon hearing this revelation. He gulped nervously.

"Are you surprised, professor," she asked teasingly as she inched even closer. "Don't be."

Professor Layton couldn't speak as he was having a hard time trying to process what was happening. His assistant of three years had just confessed her hots for him and seemed to be on a mission to seduce him. The mischievous look on her face started to make him worry. He tried to scoot away but found himself unable to move.

"I'd be blind as a bat if I didn't notice how hunky you are," Emmy said as her hand found its way to his knee.

Such brazen action from his female assistant caused the professor to jump in surprise.

"Emmy," he gasped as he firmly but gently pushed her hand away. "That was highly uncalled for."

Emmy, however, paid no attention. Instead, she giggled as she placed her hand on his knee again, rubbing it this time.

The professor grew nervous and wondered briefly if a certain student of his somehow disguised herself as Emmy. He tried to scoot away again but was still unsuccessful. It was as if his ass had been mysteriously glued to the sofa. As he trembled, the little teacup he was holding shook - causing some of its hot contents to splash on his hand.

"Ow," the professor yelped. It hurt like hell but he bit his tongue in an effort not to say anything else. After all, a true gentleman would never use expletives in front of a lady... despite how unladylike she was behaving.

Without saying a word, Emmy gently took the cup away from him and set it on the coffee table. She then took his slightly injured hand and slowly began to lick the tea off it. The professor's face grew red at the touch of her warm tongue on his skin. As Emmy licked, her tongue trailed down to his index finger. Licking the tip, she then took his finger in her mouth, sucking on it. Emmy sucked back and forth, giving the professor a seductive look. Professor Layton's cheeks grew beet red as he watched his pretty assistant suck his finger in such a hot, provoking way. It felt so good and he wondered what it it would feel like to have her hot mouth suck on a more sensitive and sensual part of his body. Such thoughts snapped the professor back to reality. He felt awful for thinking such dirty thoughts about Emmy. As a gentleman and her boss, he knew he had to put an end to this situation immediately.

"E-Emmy," he said as he quickly took his finger out of her mouth, wincing a bit as it grazed her teeth. "Stop – this isn't right!"

But Emmy was determined. Her fun had already started and there was no way on Earth she was going to let it end. She also knew she had him hooked from the look in his eyes. She quickly moved in and straddled him as he was about to get up.

"I don't think so Hershel," she said in a rather menacing voice. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I want you, and I'm going to_ make_ you want me."

She then began to undo her pink bow tie – giving him the most seductive look she could manage. The professor swallowed hard. The sight of Emmy sitting before him on _his _lap while undoing her tie was a bit overwhelming if not shocking for the distinguished Professor Layton.

"We can't do this Emmy," he pleaded almost desperately.

"Sure we can," Emmy whispered seductively as she finished unraveling her bow tie. "You want this as much as I do. I could see it in your eyes, professor."

Tossing her tie on the ground, Emmy bent down and kissed the professor on the lips. She kissed him passionately as she buried her fingers through his hair. The professor kept his lips tightly shut during the kiss as he strongly debated on pushing her off to run away. It wasn't a gentlemanly thing to do, he agreed, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It wasn't because he didn't like it – on the contrary, he did. In fact, he was enjoying it too much and he feared such enticement might lead him to commit an act unfitting for a refined gentleman like him. Emmy was making him hot all over and he was beginning to feel a certain part of him twitch. Meanwhile, Emmy lavishly ran her tongue across his lips begging for entrance. The professor fought hard but soon found himself parting his lips allowing her wet appendage to move inside. He was soon lost in the kiss as his tongue danced around with hers. Emmy moved down to his neck, licking and kissing it while taking in his musky scent. The professor let out a moan as his hands caressed her back. Emmy smiled at his reaction and decided to take things further. She removed her yellow jacket then began to unbutton her blouse. Professor Layton watched her hands, mesmerized. He was dying to see and touch what was underneath it. It didn't take long for her blouse to be undone and tossed to the floor. Emmy looked at the professor teasingly as she unclasped her bra and removed it, exposing her beautiful and very ample bosoms. The professor's eyes widened at the site before him. Never did he think such beauties existed under all those clothing. Pleased with his reaction, Emmy bent down and pressed her melons on the professor's face. Professor Layton trembled with excitement at the touch of her soft, bare breasts on his skin. Leaving all efforts to terminate the situation behind him, the professor grabbed both breasts with his hands and massaged them, running his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. Emmy moaned with delight as her mounds were squeezed and caressed. The professor, mad with desire, sucked both breasts roughly with hunger. But Emmy didn't mind – she was loving every minute of it. As he continued to manhandle her tits, she began gyrating his hardened member, making him moan against her breasts.

"Come professor," she whispered in his ear. "Take off your coat and shirt."

Without hesitation, Professor Layton did what he was told and not long after, his coat and orange shirt were on the floor. He was just as Emmy imagined. His arms and chest were toned and he had washboard abs. Emmy had the professor lay down on the couch so she could give his sexy ass the attention she longed to give him. As she crawled on top of him, Emmy began to lick the professor's collar bone causing him to groan. She then trailed her tongue down to his chest letting it circle around one of his nipples. The professor moaned and buried his fingers in his assistant's dark hair as she worked her magic on him. After giving his other nipple the same wonderful treatment, she proceeded to lick down to his abdomen. Emmy allowed her tongue to wander as it licked and traced the muscular ridges of his toned abs. Her sensuous touch and hot breath on his skin was driving the professor like crazy. His moans and rapid breathing told Emmy he was enjoying himself. But the most compelling sign of his state of arousal was the massive bulge pitching underneath his trouser. Delighted that her object of affection (and lust) was succumbing to temptation, Emmy decided to take things to the next level. Moving her hands down to his waist, Emmy slowly unbuckled the professor's belt – giving him a seductive look. The professor held his breath as he watched his assistant undo his button and zipper. As she pulled his pants and boxers down, the professor's huge, very aroused penis pitched straight up - causing his cheeks to turn slightly red. A huge smile of satisfaction formed on Emmy's face upon seeing her boss's impressive manhood for the first time.

"Oh my professor," Emmy said seductively as she studied his masterpiece, "so this is what you've been packing under all your clothes."

She then took the professor's throbbing member into one of her small, soft hands. The professor's face turned into a darker shade of red as his assistant stroked his cock slowly. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the special treatment he was receiving. Seeing his pleased reaction, Emmy decided to surprise him by spicing things up even more. Lowering her head, she slowly licked the head of his penis. The professor gasped and his eyes opened instantly at the touch of Emmy's hot tongue on his dick. Emmy giggled at his response.

"I'm sorry professor," she said teasingly while licking her lips, "but I couldn't help it. It's just that your cock looks so...tasty!"

Without another word, Emmy swooped down and took his massive scepter in her mouth. The professor moaned as she began sucking his dick. She started slow in the beginning, interchanging between licks and sucks. Eventually her pace picked up and became faster and faster as though she was sucking for much needed air. The professor let out a loud moan as Emmy bobbed her head up and down his shaft in a rapid, mind-blowing pace. Her free hand reached down and massaged his balls, eliciting another moan. Professor Layton was in a state of immense pleasure. Her sexy lips wrapped around his member as she sucked him dry was completely driving him over the edge. Never did he feel so naughty, so aroused, so in need to rip off a woman's panty and give it to her...until now.

Without warning, the professor sat up and roughly pulled the surprised young woman onto his lap.

"Emmy," he hissed into her ear. "I want you."

Emmy shivered with delight upon hearing those words. She whispered back, "I want you too, Hershel."

In one swift move, Emmy was lying on her back with the professor above her. He quickly removed her white pants and, in a heat of passion, nearly ripped off her undies. Hooking his arms behind her knees, the professor lifted her hips up so that her womanhood was right in his face. He gave her pussy a swift lick making her squeal.

"You taste good young lady," he said with a mischievous grin.

Dropping her hips down, the professor took his rock-hard member and plunged it deep inside her. Emmy gasped as the massive length made its way inside her tight, wet honey pot.

"My God, you feel good," the professor said breathlessly as he began giving her the good seeing to.

Within seconds, he was pumping her in a strong, rapid pace. Emmy moaned loudly as the professor's cock glided inside her – in and out, in an out. He plowed her with tremendous force, causing the sofa to shake. Emmy hung on for dear life; her breathing becoming faster and heavier. Beads of sweat formed on the professor's forehead as he drilled into her like nobody's business.

"Is this what you've longed for you bad girl," he growled as he gave it to her.

Amidst from her state of ecstasy, Emmy was surprised at the professor's rough treatment and rather commanding behavior. Not that she was complaining. In fact, she enjoyed seeing him turn into a sex-crazed beast; a complete opposite from his everyday, gentleman self. To sum it up, she loved being sexually dominated by the good professor.

"Ooh, yes professor," she nearly screamed as the strength of his pumping became even stronger. "I've wanted this so bad!"

Their moments of extreme pleasure continued on for a good while. Both persons breathing fast as their bodies moved rhythmically together. The professor groaned deeply as he was nearing his breaking point. Emmy matched his groan with hers as she could hear and feel him nearing his edge. After a couple more powerful thrusts, the professor quickly pulled out his cock as he felt himself about to explode. Letting out an earth-shattering groan, he shot his juices right onto his assistant's tits. Emmy, breathless, smiled as she rubbed his warm cum all over her breasts. Her summer had kicked off to an extraordinary start and she made a promise to herself to ditch her scooter and leave her umbrella at home at _all_ times.


End file.
